


Bad For Eachother

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Affection, Anxiety, Comfort, Couple Fight, Drama, F/M, Humor, Make up sex, Romance, Slice of Life, apologizing, spidey senses on sex, very light mental health stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: “If you wanted to break up with me so badly, you should have just done so, instead of hiding from me. ”“Huh?-” Peter instantly looked concerned, his eyes widening at your words, “Break up? I- I never said I wanted to break up!”“You didn't have to, Peter. I'll leave you alone, okay?” You had slightly raised your voices and people had started to turn in your direction, making you cut the conversation short. You grabbed your things and walked out of the coffee shop as quick as you could, running an exasperated hand though your hair.





	Bad For Eachother

“Ugh! That bastard!” you dunked your phone into your couch angrily, “he’s avoiding me again!”

Your voice rang out over the TV in your living room, another story on the news about Spider-Man saving a bus full of school children, or something.

“Why do you keep letting him into your life? All he ever does is lie to you.” your friend drawled at you, lazily painting her nails a deep purple color.

You looked over at her tiredly, “Because I keep thinking that one day he’s actually going to  _ listen  _ to me.”

Your friend slowly blew on her nails, shaking them gently to dry the polish, “You can't force your help on someone who doesn't want it, you know.”

“Even someone who needs it as badly as him?” you sighed exasperatedly, plopping down tiredly, next to your friend.

“You're not so perfect yourself, you know...what about your own issues that need working on...?” she added, testing you.

“My issues?” you pouted, “I don't have any issues that need working on...”

“Oh really?” your mysterious friend droned at you, unconvinced. She twisted the brushcap back into the nail polish with freshly painted nails, setting the bottle back on the coffee table with a loud clack, ”Everyone has their demons, babe. You going out of your way to try and help others with theirs doesn't get you any farther away from having to confront your own. Peter needs more than you to help him and you need more than helping Peter.”

You were taken aback by her harsh and straight forward comment, at first you scowled, scoffing and shaking your head trying to formulate a response. To shut her down and tell her off for assuming all of that. But you couldn't seem to find a good rebuttal....

“I think even though you mean well, your motivations are a little messed up.” Your friend 

added.

You thought for a moment, sighing deeply. For some reason you felt that if Peter just let you fix him, he could be the perfect boyfriend and you felt that you could achieve this because you're the perfect girlfriend. But you couldn't tell Christina that, it would prove her right.

“But, it's not like I don't care about him. I love the guy, as much as we also hurt each other.”

“I know, babe.” she reached over to you, and put her hand on yours in a placating gesture, “but you're bad for each other. At least, right now you are.”

You sighed, conflicted. You genuinely wanted to help Peter, he was clearly in a rut. But maybe Christina was right and you were the one with the wrong idea about what Peter needed.

You tended to be stubborn and Chris tended to be blunt. So you balanced each other out in that way. You never agree with her in the beginning, but maybe you’ll listen to her this time and leave Peter be. 

For a little while at least. 

You were still together after all, and if he really wanted nothing to do with you he would have broken up with you by now, or you would've if you didn't genuinely care.

Although, Peter simply cutting you out of his life and ghosting you is something you wouldn't put past him...

...

A few days had gone by with no sign of Peter B. Parker, asshole extraordinaire. He wouldn't answer your calls, he wouldn't answer the door when you came knocking. If he wasn't in some kind of danger or dead in a ditch, you were going to be pissed off, out of your mind, at him.

You walked into a nearby coffee shop, the warmth of it's interior was more than welcoming as an escape from the cold New York morning. Your nose was in your phone as the bell jingled overhead, alerting the coffee shop employees that another customer had entered.

You found your spot in line and waited for a few minutes, glancing up at the TV they had mounted in a corner to catch a fuzzy image of Spider-Man swinging from a web. The line was taking a while and you noticed that the man in front of you had the same idea; ignoring his surroundings with his face buried in his phone.

You tapped on the man’s shoulder as it seemed the cashier was looking at him expectantly.

“Hey, uh, I think you're next.” as you nudged him his head shot up, slightly startled and he turned around to look at who was speaking.

“Huh, oh thank- oh...no....” he mumbled.

Your polite smile instantly melts away into a deep frown, “Well...well...well...look who it is.” you grumbled, crossing your arms, distancing yourself emotionally and physically from the man in front of you. 

It was Peter, in your neighborhood coffee shop. He must have known that he might bump into you here, or maybe he really has no shame and couldn't have cared less. But it was suspicious that he was up an about this early.... Peter...he tends to sleep in. 

“Uh- Oh hey, how are ya?” Peter feigned at normalcy, his crooked smile stressing into an awkward grin as is eyes flicked nervously, avoiding eye contact.

He looked disheveled, like he hadn't shaved in a while, he had on his favorite coat and only pair of sweatpants. At least, you thought they were his only pair since he never seemed to wear anything else...

“Peter,” you seethed, trying not to cause a scene in the coffee shop, “...what are you doing here?”

“Well, you know.” Peter motioned at his surroundings, you had pulled him out of the line by now, letting others pass in front of you, “Just came by to pick up some coffee. I love this spot.”

“I know you do. We come here all the time. Usually together, but-” You shrug off his nonchalance, shaking your head in confusion, “Where the hell have you been? You haven't picked up your phone for days!”

Peter chuckled half halfheartedly, shrugging lightly, “Well...I've been...a little busy...?” he offered. 

You were unaware that you had clenched your fists, “If you wanted to break up with me so badly, you should have just done so, instead of hiding from me. ”

“Huh?-” Peter instantly looked concerned, his eyes widening at your words, “Break up? I- I never said I wanted to break up!”

“You didn't have to, Peter. I'll leave you alone, okay?” You had slightly raised your voices and people had started to turn in your direction, making you cut the conversation short. You grabbed your things and walked out of the coffee shop as quick as you could, running an exasperated hand though your hair. 

Peter was walking after you, “Wait a second, wait!” Peter was trying to keep his voice down as he exited the cafe after you. You could hear him calling out your name but only a few times before his feet stopped and he shrank into the distance. You were trying not to cry or scream in anger, you knew Peter was terrible at talking, and terrible at being on time, and being attentive and honest and-...well, he was bad at almost everything that a relationship requires. 

...But he was sweet when he wanted to be, he'd never say a bad word about you, and he was funny, he always made you laugh. As much as he made you stressed, you missed him when he wasn't around. It hurt to walk away from him now that you finally saw him for the first time in days, although you felt you needed to. At least this time. He had a lot of explaining to do but you didn't have the patience to hear him in the moment. You needed to cool off.

Eventually you made it back to your apartment, you shut the door behind you and tossed your keys into a bowl adorning a small table next to your doorway. You exhaled a large breath of relief, at least you could relax at home, maybe have a drink or two.

You were pouring yourself a glass of wine, holding your phone between your shoulder and cheek while Christina was on the other end, a sympathetic ear to your ranting. You were just getting into your spiel about how confused and angry Peter made you when suddenly you heard a knock at the door, 

You frowned “Hold on, someone's knocking.” 

You walked to the front door, your bare feet pitter pattering softly on your wooden floorboards. You peered through the peephole on your door, softly scoffing in disbelief. ‘How did he get here so fast?’ You thought, you know he didn't own his own car.

_“Who is it?”_ Christina’s voice filtered out through the phone.

You shook your head, “It's-”

“Hey...come on, I know you're in there.” Peter mumbled from the other side of the door, “I can see your eye.”

_ “Is that Peter?” _

You grimaced, “Yes...”

“Look, I'm really sorry. I really don't want you to think I don't want to be with you. Please talk to me.”

_ “Don't let him in, you dope!” _

You groaned, “I can't leave him out there. If he knows I’m here, he's not going to leave....” you whispered.

_ “Be strong, babe. Leave him out there.” _

“I can hear you talking in there, pretty clearly actually. It's almost like you're speaking up just so I can hear you,” Peter leaned into the peephole, his eye pearing in at you, “ Is that Christina on the phone?” Peter said.

_ “Leave her alone, Peter!”  _ Christina shouted through the phone, making you flinch and hold the phone away from your ears.

“Hiiii Chrissy....good to hear form ya.” Peter replied sarcastically, leaning his head against the door with a dull thud.

_ “And you, “  _ Christina directed back at you,  _ “Leave Peter alone too, send him off, just go your own ways, just for a while. You both need time to yourselves.” _

“Ughhh.” you pouted, “Alright, alright, I'll tell him I don't feel like talking. I'm going to hang up for now okay?”

The phone was silent for a moment,  _ “You sure?” _

“Yes I’m sure,” you laughed uncomfortably, “I will call you back”

“She's sure, Chris!” Peter mocked from the other side of the door, intruding on your conversation.

_ “Okay fi-”  _ You hung up your phone. Peering once more through the door.

Peter was still there, staring directly at you with his brows raised, “ Are you really going to tell me to leave?”

“Yes Peter. You should leave. I don't want to talk to you.” you turned away so you wouldn't have to look at him.

Peter sighed, “Listen.... I don't want what you said at the coffee shop to be the last thing we say to each other for a while. Lets just talk for a bit, let me set things right.”

You scoffed bitterly, turning to Peter, “Oh now you want to talk, Peter? Why didn't you want to talk before it seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me?”

“Please just open the door. I can explain....don't make me talk to you through this tiny hole in the door..I- It's hard to gauge reactions from a single eye.”

You stared at Peter through the door, his eyes were sad and apologetic....you wanted to scream at how much that affected you. He really knew how to tug at your heartstrings....

“And it's kind of hard to keep a straight face if I'm just talking to you through a hole.” Peter deadpanned, rambling on as he waited impatiently for you to let him in.

You shook your head, fighting to keep your hand from reaching towards the door knob.

“Goddammit...” you cursed, your fingers curling around the lock and whipping the door open.

Peter stood there, slouching a slight bit, he took in your angry expression. Yeah, that was the feedback he was looking for, although he was hoping for less anger and more...amusement? He was certainly charming enough, wasn't he?

Peter straightened up, he was holding a cup tray with two coffees in it, “I brought you coffee, you...didn't get one before you left.”

Peter moved towards you, hand stretching towards you in an attempt to embrace you.

“Don't, Peter.” you stopped him.

“How about a kiss then?” Peter offered, a half hearted attempt at trying to lighten the mood.

You rolled your eyes, looking at him like he was the biggest idiot you had ever met. You walked away from him, leaving the door open for him and moving to sit at the couch in the middle of the living room.

“Not feelin’ it, no problem...” Peter walked into the living room, setting the coffees down on the coffee table, “I'm...sorry I ignored you.”

“Well, you told me you had an explanation so, get explaining.” you prompted, crossing your legs, a defiant glow bubbling up in your chest. You feel confident you'll be able to resist him and tell him off this time.

“Right...” Peter tentatively took a seat next to you, side-eyeing you nervously, “Well the truth is, I...- I uh...did want some time to myself. I've- I've had a lot on my plate lately....and I just didn't want to put it on you.”

“What do you mean you wanted time for yourself? I give you plenty of space, don't I? You should have just talked to me about it if it was so serious.” you couldn't hold your calm, your voice became aggressive as you spoke.

“Honey, it's never ‘just a talk’ with you.” Peter mocked, shaking his head patronizingly.

“What do you mean?” you scowled, a disgusted look on your face.

“Well, you tend to...run away with things, you try to shoulder everything. It's like you think my problems are your fault.”

“Well of course I'm going to take it personally when your problems apparently call for getting away from me. It definitely makes me feel like it's ‘my fault’.” you pouted.

Peter laughed inwardly, “It's not about you!”

“Then what is your problem, Peter!” you yelled back, eyes widening in a mocking nature.

Peter looked as if he was going to raise his voice again, but instead sighed deeply, “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” 

Peter quickly saw your mouth open and your eyes turn angry, he flinched, putting his hands up in a calming gesture, “Alright, alright, listen. I think what you should take away from this is that it isn't you, it's me.” he blurted out, as quick as he could before you decided start throwing insults. 

You had a huge argument built up in your chest, but you let it out instead as a huge exhale, letting your anger deflate, instead you shook your head ruefully, “But what is it about me that makes it so hard for you to talk to me? Why not just tell me what's going on.”

“It's not just you. It's both of us.” Peter takes your chin with his thumb and forefinger, caressing your cheeks with his hand, his fingers squishing hard enough to make you pout, “I think we're bad for each other.”

You look up at him with sullen eyes, your pouting lip between Peter's fingers. Peter was trying hard not to chuckle at your expression. 

“That's the second time I've heard that about us, and in less than 24 hours.” You mumbled. 

Peter frowned, “Really? Who-” His face instantly lit up in understanding

“Christina.” you both responded in tandem.

Peter’s frown smoothing out and letting out an ‘Ah.’, “She really doesn't like me does she...?”

You pulled peters hand away from your face, “No it's not that she doesn't like you. I think she just knows that we’re both messy people,” you chuckled, “And when we get together,we accentuate that part of ourselves.”

“But we have fun, don't we?” Peter offered, a kind smile settling on his face.

You bit your lip, despite his disheveled appearance and unreliability, there was something about him than drew you. He was a good man, he really was, the issue was that he refused to see it, and almost seemed uncomfortable if you ever tried to tell him.

He and Christina were right, Peter could be doing better but what he needed wasn't someone pushing him so hard. He was dealing with more than just being lazy and it was unfair of you to think that you'd be able to fix him by trying to control him.

You felt a deeper fondness for Peter at this realization, he did want you, need you, just not in the way you had assumed.

Peters hand was on your lap, there was no expectation in the gesture but it felt intimate to you,  you felt the need to put your hand on his, to feel more of his warmth on you.

Those stupid puppy dog eyes.... It's unfair how much he can get away with. Or maybe it was thanks to the way his hair bounced with his movements that tricked you into believing he's completely innocent, or the devastating combination of the two.

You found yourself leaning closer to him, his smile melted away as his gaze became more serious and settled on your lips once he realized what you were doing.

His hand slid up your leg to grip your waist, helping close the distance between the two of you...

_BRR! BRR!_

You both gasped in surprise, torn away from your heated moment.

You gulped, “Sorry, my phone.” you looked over at coffee table where you phone was sitting, “It's...Christina...” you added nervously.

You reached to answer your phone. 

“No, no, just let it ring, do-” Peter pleaded, trying to snatch the phone before you could.

But you were just slightly faster, fighting off Peter’s hand as you held the phone to you ear.

Peter quickly piped down, hoping not to give away the fact that you had let him in.

“Hi....Chrissy...what's up?” you greet your friend, your finger on your lips to make sure peter knew to stay quiet. 

It was clear you both knew that as a couple- and as individuals, you had much more growing up to do. It was hard to argue against that when you were trying to hide Peter like he was a boy that had snuck into your room while your parents slept.

“So what happened? You asked Peter to go home right?”  Christina's voice came crackling out of your phone.

Peter was looking at you with wide eyes, silently begging you not to tell her the truth. He must have also been dreading the earful he might get if Christina found out he hadn't gone home.

“Um, yeah, I told him we should both take some more time to think about...us and our situation. And he agreed and left.” you quickly forced out.

There was a hum of disbelief on the other end of the phone,  “Really? How unlike Peter to be so agreeable....”

Peter looked deflated, looking at you, “Nice...” he mouthed silently.

You smiled, trying to hold in a laugh, shushing him. “I know, it's weird. He usually gets a lot more whiny before finally conceding to anything.”

Peter gave you a truly insulted look at that comment, mouth wide in a scoff. 

Peter suddenly snatched the phone from your hands, “Oh yeah? Well she's lying, she DID let me in her house and she even forgave me! I barely had to do any convincing.” Peter yelled triumphantly into the phone.

“Peter! What the hell!” You grabbed the phone back, “You are so-” you couldn't even finish your sentence you were in such disbelief at Peter’s retaliation.

“I cannot believe you let him in.”  Christina sighed, disappointed but not entirely surprised.

You gave a nervous chuckle, twirling your hair with your finger, “Well...we did have a good talk.” you smiled at Peter, and his petulant pouting couldn't hide the fond look in his eyes as he looked back at you, “I listened to him this time. We’re good now.”

Christina sighed,  “Fine, but I don't want to see either of you in disbelief when you piss each other off again.”

Christina quickly hung up, leaving you both in a brief moment of silence. You considered her words, you might not want to rush back into spending too much time together.

“You should probably go now, Peter.” you decided.

Peter looked disappointed that you wanted him to leave, “Okay, are you sure?”

“No, but I think it would be for the best.” you replied lowly, looking away and hiding your face from the man in front of you.

“Alright.... I'll go.” Peter stood up from the couch, walking slowly towards the doorway, taking each step more and more reluctantly.

“Could I...just say one more thing?” Peter asked, turning to face you, you sighed tiredly but ultimately nodded yes.

“Just know that...I know I'm not...currently the best version if myself.” he started, rubbing his neck nervously, “It’ll take me time to get things back on track but...” Peter struggled to find the right words, “What I mean to say is, you do help me. Just by being with me. You make me happy. And,” Peter looked to you with love in his eyes, “That's all I really want...from you.”

Peter looked away from you, slightly embarrassed, “So we’re not breaking up, don't be silly.” he added, rubbing his arm bashfully.

You didn't respond, you were a bit dumbstruck after Peter’s kind words, so he simply gave you a meger smile and moved to exit your home. 

But as he turned his back to you, you piped up once more, “I'm sorry, Peter.”

Peter paused, confused he looked back at you, surprised at the guilty look on your face, “What are you sorry for?” he questioned.

“Well I just realized that all my pushing and aggressiveness probably made you feel worse. I shouldn't have put my fears and expectations on you.”

Peter sighed deeply, “Hon, you don't need to apologize, I know you have good intentions-”

“No, not entirely. I was trying to fix things about you...” your head hung in shame, “That was shitty of me. Christina was right.”

You and Peter both chuckled bitterly at the mention of Christina’s name. She was once again in the middle of your relationship and she wasn't even in the room, or on the phone.

Both you and Peter were used to tackling problems head on, but once either of you were confronted by a problem that couldn't be solved by brute force, you struggled to find an alternative. And so, you spiraled or lashed out at each other, rather than confronting the difficult issue.

But maybe now that you realize that, maybe things will be better.

“Hon, you don't have to be sorry. I know you were just trying to help...” Peter smiles gently at you, turning to walk back into your home.

“I do have to apologize, I wasn't going about it the right way. I don't want to fix you Peter. I love you the way you are.” you confessed. You started to sniffle slightly, struggling with how vulnerable it felt to admit all of this.

Peter stared at you in shock, given the tumultuousness of your relationship there wasn't always the time or the humility to admit that you loved each other. So any time either of you actually said it, it was always a big deal. But all the time between those words left more than enough room for insecurities and doubt... 

Peter smiled warmly, striding back into the room to take you in his arms, his large frame towered over you. His body leaned into you so wholeheartedly that it hurt your back.“Thank you.” he forced out, his voice hoarse.

Peter had always gotten the feeling that you were constantly disappointed in him. That, deep down, you knew that he was never going to be good enough for you. 

From his perspective, your constant pushing was because you knew he would always mess everything up. 

But after hearing those words, a heavy weight of self loathing had been lifted from his shoulders. Maybe you'd be able to accept the other parts of himself that he kept from you...

“Let's not push each other away anymore, Peter...” you sighed, melting into his embrace. Your hand gently caressing Peter’s back to comfort him.

“Okay, you got it, hon.” Peter replied, holding you tighter, “I'm sorry for running away.” 

After a long embrace in eachother's arms, Peter’s grip eventually lessened, his face slowly coming back into your view. His eyes looked slightly glazed, as if he had shed a few tears. Peter coughed slightly, “I don't want to disappear on you anymore.”

“Good...” you smiled, taking his face in your hands.

“Without you knowing exactly why.”

Your face quirked in confusion, “Okay?”

Peter suddenly looked very nervous, you could see he was conflicted about something, biting his lip and his eyes searching your face.

“I...I'm...” Peter started.

You saw he was hesitating, so you took his face in your hands, your thumb caressing his bottom lip, his eyes locked onto yours, “It's okay, Peter.” you whispered, drawing his face to yours until your lips met in a gentle kiss. You kissed him softly and felt him melt into you, “You don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're ready.”

Peter didn't respond, instead his looked at you through half lidded eyes, silently admiring you for a moment before locking his lips with yours again. His mouth massaged your own, his soft lips making you sigh longingly into his mouth. His arms encompassed you completely, his hands caressing your arms and back, eventually his fingers tangled in your hair, locking you in an increasingly passionate and hungry kiss.

Peter’s tongue teased your bottom lip, his thumb and forefinger tilting your chin upwards as you opened your mouth in a moan, the angle allowing him to kiss you deeper.

Peter was a devilish kisser. It was his superpower, you were sure. Because there was no other who could make a kiss feel the way he could. He made it feel effortless, all you had to do was close your eyes and you'd lose yourself in him.

Your arms wrapped around Peter’s neck, bringing him closer and pressing your body tighter against his.

Peter could feel your body singing with tension, he could hear your increased heart rate and was drowning in the heat of your body. His senses were heightened and already so well tuned to you that everything about your closeness was driving him crazy. 

Peter broke your kiss with a sloppy pop and a heaving sigh, his chest rising and falling as he was out of breath. Peter hid his flushed face from you, his nose pointing towards his left shoulder.

“Hon, I think I should go now. Before I do something...that's going to make it hard to think” Peter huffed, “If taking some time for ourselves is still what you think we need...?”

“Ummm..” you mumbled, straightening out the collar on Peter’s coat, “Actually...” you began, “I think makeup sex is what we need.” you replied with veiled innocence.

Peter gave a classically raspy laugh at that, his hair tousling with his laughter, making him look boyish and playful, “It was a bad idea to trust your sense of discretion...” he joked back, “Are you sure?”

You took one look at Peter’s pink tinged lips and nodded yes. Peter smiled against your lips as he dipped his arms under you and lifted you off your feet. You gasped as he picked you up as if you weighed nothing, you must have forgotten how strong he was....

His forearm was supporting your bum as he threw the door of your bedroom open, you squealed happily at his forcefulness. Walking over to your bed, Peter’s knees hit your mattress and he plopped you down underneath him with a small bounce. Peter hovered over you, a cheeky grin on his face as he eyed your happy expression.

You blushed slightly, underneath his smoldering gaze, “You look pleased with yourself, Peter.” you mentioned, a teasing tone in your voice.

Peter grinned, “Shouldn't I be? You went from ordering me to get out to begging me to stay, after a kiss.”

You squint your eyes accusingly at him, “Well I've never seen a man pout as hard as you did when I asked you to leave. And I didn't even have to make an effort.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Come on, let me have this one.” 

“Nope.” you smiled impishly, pulling him down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Peter was quick to deepen the kiss once he had the chance, chuckling at your teasing and rolling you on top of him. At this angle you could put your weight on Peter, pressing your breasts against his chest, meanwhile Peter was more than happy to cup your bottom as you kissed him.

Laying on top of Peter was lush, his body was soft against you, but with strong muscles you could feel working underneath you as he massaged and manhandled you.

Peter gave your bottom a firm squeeze, pressing you tighter against his hips and causing you to moan into Peter’s mouth. The scruffy man ate up your lustful sounds as you danced your hips along his body, your breathing coming out in harder puffs of air as you started to feel Peter become aroused underneath you.

“Oh, Peter.” you moaned, earning a needy whine from the man underneath you. You moaned his name as if you missed him, although he couldn't get any closer.  

When Peter B. Parker was aroused, his instincts and senses where maxed out, to the point where it was hard to perceive anything that wasn't you. He could barely hear anything past your soft panting and racing heart beat. He was completely lost in the sweet scent of your sweat and arousal, unable to tear his attention towards anything else in the room. His instincts were completely and solely attuned to the vibrations and electrical energy in your wanting body. He knew what your body needed, and every cell in his body was desperate to give it to you. To elicit all the sensations from your body that were currently burying him in a cacophony of you.

The heat from your body was burning, a sensation that wasn't unpleasant to him. Peter kissed and fondled you hungrily, eventually tearing away your shirt and bra. His warm, calloused hands caressed your sides, your ribs, until they cupped your breasts. His thumb rubbed over your peaked nipples, peter could practically visualize the currents of pleasure rippling from your sensitive nubs to your mind and your crotch.

You placed your hands over his larger ones, prompting him to squeeze you harder. Peter sat up, pulling your torso into his to engulf one of your nipples with his lips. His hot mouth sucked on your sensitive breasts, the heat was uncomfortable at first but you quickly relished the feeling of his tongue massaging your hardened nipples. Peter took the risk of biting down on you, gently at first, but once you hissed and moaned, he bit a little harder and pulled, eliciting a squeal from you that made him growl. He bit and clawed at your sensitive skin, shocks of pain mixed with pleasure radiated out of you. Peter saw color, even when he closed his eyes he could see it, every time he touched you, bursting from your silhouette. 

Peter gave you one more hungry kiss before pulling away and unbuttoning his trousers. You hands wandered and helped him unbutton the pants, palming him through his boxers. Peter was erect and impatient. His head falling back in exasperation and pleasure as you massaged his penis through his clothes before pulling him free. You teased him slightly by running your finger along his length, index finger probing at his sensitive tip. Peter groaned at the sensation, writhing and bucking underneath you.

Peter looked up at you innocently from underneath his brow, “You're not going to take this opportunity to punish me for what I did. Are you? Because that would cruel.” 

You gave him a toothy grin, “Well you're not with me for my kindness, are you?”

Peter looked at you defeatedly, silently pleading with his eyes, “You're evil...” 

“So? What can you do about it?” You teased, biting your lip and you stroked Peter ever so gently, causing him to close his eyes and lean his head back. 

Peter sighed, “Nothing, apparently.” 

You chuckled, stroking Peter a few more times, squeezing just slightly more at the head of his length, making him tense and moan. You left him alone for a moment to stand and unzip your pants, pulling them down and off of you until you could toe them off. 

Peter's eyes traveled up and down your body, a soft heat visibly rising from your skin. Although it was only Peter that could perceive it. It was lovely to see, nonetheless. Peter was irritated that you kept your underwear on. And he was struggling not to pull you to him in any way he could. 

You sauntered back to him, crawling back up Peter's body. Peter shifted nervously underneath you, as you straddled his hips, pressing your warm crotch against his. Peters hands instinctively went for your hips, gripping you to rub you harder against himself, pleasuring himself with your body. 

You pulled your underwear to the side to reveal the wet vertex of your thighs. Peter let out a shuddering breath as you rubbed your slickness along his length, effectively torturing him with the warmth and inviting wetness of your body. 

You slid along the soft skin of Peter’s erection, moving your sex almost to the point where he could enter you, but ultimately not letting him, and sliding back down.

Peter resists grabbing you and pinning you underneath him to take you forcefully, “I could overpower you, you know.” he threatens.

You tease the head of his cock with your opening again, “Is that so?” 

A shade of pink radiated form your body, shining in his irises. Peter heard the tease in your tone, and took your challenge to heart by gripping your waist to pin you underneath him. 

You ended up back on your back with a huff, “You want me that bad, huh?”

Peter looked slightly confused for a second, “Of course I do.”

“Sometimes I'm not sure, Peter.”

Peter leaned his head into the crook of your neck. Kissing you softly and tenderly, eliciting a purple ripple from your body, coating him in a temporary numbing sensation. Your body purred underneath him as he whispered against your skin, “I'm sorry.”

“Prove it.” You responded. 

Peter proceeded to intertwine his fingers with yours, pressing you deeper into the bed, his hips tight against yours until he finally slipped himself inside of you. He started slowly, his length stretching your ready and waiting opening steadily, deliciously spreading you apart to welcome him into you. You held onto his hands, gripping tightly and moaning lustingly into his ear as he slowly entered you.  

Peter was awash in hues of purples and pinks, sinking into the waves of relief and pleasure pulsating from your body and into his.

Your back arched once he finally filled you to the hilt, you hummed pleasurably, sucking air between your teeth as Peter thrusted his hips steadily into yours. There was no sense of urgency in Peter’s body, he was perfectly happy to take his time and take in all that your body offered as he made calm, sensual love to you. Happy to wade into the rainbow of color and emotions that he could sense from deep within you, his instincts and senses overwhelmed.

Peter let go of your hands to tangle his fingers in your hair, putting his weight on his forearms in order to thrusts more powerfully into you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, an effort to pull him deeper into you. 

Peter knew what you wanted before you could say so, so you could only moan and praise him breathlessly, “Peter...yes...”

Peter was kissing your neck, and nipping at your ear, whispering encouragement in your ear, asking for more of you. It drove you wild and you were eager to comply.

“The sounds you're making are driving me crazy.” Peter moaned.

“Sorry, want me to stop?” you answered, as coquettishly as you could.

Peter sighed sensually, kissing you deeply and thrusting into you particularly aggressively, forcing a resonant yelp from your throat, a flash of burgundy in his mind's eye. You bit your lip in response to this and raked your nails along Peter’s back, turned on all the more by Peter’s show of force.

“Don't you dare.” Peter warned.

Peter was done taking his time, bathing in all the sensations and colors coming from your body, anticipating your climax, he could hardly restrain himself any longer.

Peter sat up, putting his weight on his knees, pulling you by your thighs to continue thrusting into you from an upright position. He could see all of you from this angle, you were in a halo of a deep velvety purple, your breasts bouncing rhythmically with Peter’s hard thrusting. There was a thin sheen of sweat on both your bodies, your hair sticking to your forehead. You felt on display in this position, so you instinctively raised an arm to rest on your forehead, covering half of your face.

Peter wasn't having it, he took both of your arms and pulled them toward his body. Thrusting into you harder, and keeping you tight against him. Your couldn't move to resist him, you could only take in Peter’s hard length and moan gratefully at his harsh love making.

You were getting close to orgasm, you could feel it building up in your, your body becoming more and more desperate for release. Bubbling brighter and brighter as Peter slipped in and out of you. 

“Oh god, Peter! I'm gonna-” 

Before you could finish your exclamation, Peter brought his hand down to your clit, rubbing you in rhythmic circles, expertly coaxing an orgasm out of you. You screamed in pleasure, moaning huskily as your body writhed and stretched with your orgasm.

As you were finishing, your body’s reaction was overloading Peter’s senses, bringing him to his own orgasm much faster. His breathing was ragged and his thrusts became desperate. Peter threw his head back and closed his eyes in concentration. Becoming more vocal, he moaned unabashedly. Peter’s fingers were digging painfully into your hips, holding you steady against his hips. He suddenly let out a gasping moan as he came, his chest heaving as his body finally sagged with relief. 

Peter groaned, his body and mind exhausted, before finally laying down beside you. His body curled around yours, his arm snaking over your stomach to pull you closer. You turned into his embrace, your noses touching.

You stared at Peter’s face, his eyes were closed and you thought he might have immediately fallen asleep before they eventually fluttered open. You both stared at each other for a moment, your hand lifting to pet the locks of hair that sagged over Peter’s forehead.

Peter gazed at you lovingly, his eyes settling on your lips for a moment before you leaned up to kiss his face.

“You believe me, don't you?” Peter asked. Becoming increasingly mortified at the idea that you could ever think he didn't love you. That he wanted to get away from you. When the truth was he was avoiding the fact that...he could be a coward at times. He was scared you wouldn't accept his secrets, that you wouldn't accept him.

You kissed his face again, worried at how happy and safe you felt in his arms, “Yes. I believe you.” 

You locked lips and kissed slowly, sensually, your tongues mingled with one another’s as your hands ran over each other’s bodies. You wished you could stay in bed with Peter forever, you never wanted the comfort you felt with him so close to you to end.

“Peter...?”

“Hmm?” he hummed sleepily.

“You're amazing.”

Peter snorted at that, opening one eye to gawk at you, he expected to see a mocking smile but instead was met with a genuine one.

“I know I'm good but you've never complimented me like that.” Peter chuckled.

You laughed slightly, “No- I- I mean yes, you are really, really good,” you said as you gazed at him lasciviously, “But I just meant, in general. I think you're amazing.” you finished, your words coming softly and genuinely.

Peter blinked at you in concentration, trying to decipher what you meant, because he knew he hadn't done much to make you think that.

“What makes you say that?” Peter asked, his eyes searching your own.

“I don't know. I just think, we have our problems but, we understand each other. Not all the time but in the end. I think we’re actually very similar. You know?” 

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean.” Peter responded, “That's probably why we fight so much.”

You both smiled a bit ashamedly at each other, ultimately settling into a comfortable stare.

“I'll try my best not to be pushy and aggressive.” you relented.

Peter smirked, “I like it when you're aggressive.”

You giggled, “Okay, I'll just leave out the pushiness then.”

“That works for me.” Peter smiled, pilling you tighter against his chest and burying his face in your neck and hair, kissing you tenderly. His lips tickled you, making you giggle happily against him, throwing your arms around him.

“Let's get you in in the shower, Peter.” you laughed.

“This was all a convoluted way for you to get me to take a bath, wasn't it?” He joked.

You remained silent, a guilty look on your face. 

Peter laughed boisterously at that, jumping out of the bed and pulling you over his shoulder, giving your ass a firm smack as he walked you both towards the shower.

“Peter!” You squealed joyfully, earning a deep chuckle from Peter B. Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> I took too long writing this, but I finally finished it. I kept imagining what it would be like if Peter could cum web fluid and I think that distracted me. Anyway, please enjoy this little fic I wrote our favorite, beautiful, mess of a man.


End file.
